Kismet
by Sheimi5
Summary: When Kris can't sleep one night, she remembers her time as a trainer. But a lot of those thoughts are centered around her and a red headed thief, much to her dismay. But after her memories, can a mysterious event change that? Kris\Silver one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

Dew began to settle on the leaves as moon reached the middle of the starry sky. A lone Growlithe howled a good distance away, making the night eerie and mysterious. Little did the Pokemon realize that it wasn't the only one awake in the twilight. A blue haired girl was laying in the grass a long way away, her hands behind her head. She was staring up at the countless amount of stars that watched her overhead. She sighed and checked her left side. Several feet away, a black headed boy with a golden colored cap was snoring loudly inside his blue sleeping bag, a blue and red Croconaw sleeping at his side.

"Why did I agree to travel with THAT bonehead?" she thought to herself.

A memory then came to her mind.

She was at home, her newly acquired Pokemon in her arms. She was pleading with her mother, who sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands.

"But I really wanna go, mom! All my friends are trainers!" she pleaded.

Her mother sighed.

"Alright. I'll let you go. But, only if you have someone come with you."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but her mom added,

"And it can't be a Pokemon."

Later, she had searched the entire town, but the only person she could find to go with her was...

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but pleeeaaasseee, Gold!"

The boy, Gold, snorted.

"Okay."

The girl's flashback ended, and she was fully aware of why she was stuck with Gold. He wasn't very smart, and was as mature as a two year old, but he was the only reason she could be a Pokemon trainer.

So, she was stuck with him. She had many ideas of how she could ditch him and be on her own, but she couldn't bring herself to put any of them to use. She knew he would be hopeless in the real world by himself.

She turned her head to the left, and smiled. A Bayleef was at her side, all snuggled up and grinning in it's sleep. It was her first Pokemon, her starter. With her Bayleef, she had also several other Pokemon, who were in their Pokeballs in her bag. She could recall each one's capture, their names, and even their favorite foods. She cared for them very much.

But one thing that always sat on her mind along with these things, was a certain, red headed, Pokemon thief. She could recall coming across him several times. Memories began to flood her head in turn as she remembered the red head.

She first saw him after she promised to receive a delivery for professor Elm. She was about to leave when she noticed a boy a bit older then her staring into the side window of the laboratory. When she tried approaching him, he would push her away and ask,

"What!? What's your problem!?"

She had been frightened of him then, and she ran away. But the second time she saw him, she wasn't so.

After she had picked up the delivery, a Pokemon egg, she had received an urgent phone call.

A Cyndaquil had been stolen.

She was rushing back as quickly as she could, and almost didn't see the figure standing in front of the town she was leaving.

He was dressed in a black shirt and regular jeans, his eyes giving him a grim appearance, and his dark demeanor made his bright red hair that fell past his shoulders stand out. He held a lone Pokeball in his hands, and the girl recognized the boy immediately.

He was the boy who had pushed her away earlier.

He glared at her and said,

"Your that girl who messed with my business earlier."

She gulped, a nervous look on her face. She was speechless. The red head grinned.

"I just might let you off the hook. But only if you can defeat me."

He threw the Pokeball into the air. It opened in a burst of light, and out came a shock to her.

It was a Cyndaquil.

She pointed at him and stated,

"You... your that thief, aren't you!?"

The boy merely chuckled.

"So what if I am? If I were you, I would let that wimpy Pokemon of yours battle. That is, if you wish to stay conscious."

His voice was unbelievably calm, making him seem villainous. All she could do was pick the single Pokeball out of her bag and reveal a small Chikorita. He grinned evilly at her.

"It begins, now," he told her just above a whisper.

The battle was a blur to her. All she could remember was him battling in the cruelest way she had ever seen. He forced his Cyndaquil to battle, even when it was going to die. He told it to do the most brutal attacking it could, exhausting it. It was one of the most horrible things she had ever experienced in her life.

When the battle ended, the boy was keen to keeping his cool demeanor. He kept his eyes to the ground. He merely said after it was over, after putting Cyndaquil in it's Pokeball,

"I lost to some kid off the street... Kris..."

Kris was shocked. How did he know her name?

He looked up at her.

"My name is Silver. It will be feared, for I will be the world's most powerful trainer."

He then stepped away, ending her memory. That was the first time she had battled him, and it, for sure, wouldn't have been her last.

She continued to stare at the stars. They twinkled and shone brightly in the darkness, making Kris not feel so lonely. She began to wonder,

what was Silver doing then? Was he looking up at the stars as she was?

Remembering him began to trigger another memory of him. Kris had just defeated Bugsy, Azalea Town's gym leader, and was heading towards Ilex Forest. But as she entered the wood, a fearful feeling came to her heart. But when she told Gold about it, he just laughed and ran ahead, leaving her all alone. She released her Bayleef, and the two walked through the forest together.

But that fear still lingered in her heart, and she felt something was behind her.

Turning back, she found nothing.

Sighing in relief, she trekked on, the amount of trees growing on her sides. But as she moved silently against the thick grass, she heard a crunch behind her.

This time, she whirled back to find, once again, nothing.

A bit suspicious, she moved forward, keeping her eyes to her back.

Sure enough, a dark figure leaped out of a short tree nearby and silently followed behind. Unsure what to do, she whispered,

"razor leaf, Bayleef."

Her partner nodded, and sharp leaves were sent flying at the stalker. The person simply ducked to avoid them. When the person stood, Kris was surprised at who was stalking her.

A red head with glaring eyes.

"Silver?" Kris whispered. Silver grinned grimly.

"Well, what do ya know? Its Kris, the girl who spilled the beans to the cops," he taunted. "So, your Pokemon have gotten stronger, eh? Well, so have mine." he picked a Pokeball from his belt. "Here's proof!"

He threw the ball into the air, revealing an unusually large Quilava. The flames on it's back were a lot bigger then usual, and a frightening look grimaced in it's eyes.

"Quiii!" it roared, making Pidgey nearby fly away quickly. Unsure what to do, Kris asked,

"you wanna battle, huh?"

Silver simply grinned and said,

"ember."

Almost immediately, tiny fireballs shot out of it's mouth. Kris quickly reacted, ordering,

"reflect!"

An invisible barrier appeared, protecting Bayleef from the approaching fire. She then ordered,

"use razor leaf!"

Bayleef quickly obeyed, and pointy leaves were flying towards the volcano Pokemon. Silver appeared sure of himself, and the leaves pelted his Pokemon, giving it painful cuts along it's legs and back. It screeched in pain, but Silver showed no concern. He then told it plainly,

"smokescreen."

Though weak, the Quilava didn't dare disobey, and smoke poured out of it's back and mouth. Kris and Bayleef inhaled the smoke, making them cough violently. But through it, Kris ordered,

"razor leaf!"

Still coughing, Bayleef sent sharp leaves blowing furiously through the darkness. But nothing was heard on the other end of it. When it finally began to subside, Kris was shocked.

Silver and his Quilava were gone.

Unsure what else to do, she returned her Bayleef and released her fluffy little Mareep. The two of them then continued through the forest, having no idea that they were being watched by a boy with cuts across his face and arms, which were caused by sharp leaves.

Kris's memory soon ended, and she remained in the grass, the stars watching out for her. She then curled up, and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. After several minutes, sleep still had not come to her. Unsure why, she opened her eyes again, but was faced with, once more, the shining stars.

"Why can't I sleep?" she thought. "I haven't had any caffeine or anything... it better not be because of HIM."

Remembering 'HIM,' more memories flashed before Kris's mind. She could almost see with her own eyes, when she saw him in the Burned Tower. Gold was admiring the Kimono Girls, while Kris had taken off there. She had only just entered when she saw him. He was still cold to her, but for the first time, it was to a lesser degree. He still wanted to battle her, but before they could, the floor had fallen underneath them. They fell onto hard ground, and, much to both of their embarrassment, Silver had fallen on top of her. But before Silver could complain, they saw it.

Three statues had come to life, and ran away.

Silver saw them and immediately wanted them. He ran away from the scene, a Pokeball in hand.

Another memory flash had happened in Goldenrod City. Kris was at the department store at the time, and found Silver inside, about to attempt robbery. Kris, without control, pulled him out of the store, stopping him from stealing anything.

Of course, Silver was mad with Kris for interrupting his schemes, but something was different with him.

He was actually nice to her. He gave her a fair warning instead of threatening her.

He left after the warning, leaving Kris confused.

That was the last time she had seen him since. With no more memories to drown out the time, she just laid back and stared up at the stars.

"Why am I thinking about Silver so much?" she thought to herself. "That must be the reason why I can't sleep. I guess I can't sleep when I think about him 'cause I'll have a nightmare or something."

She tried to empty her mind of any thoughts. She put her fingers to the sides of her head and rubbed in circles.

Nothing. All she could think about as she tried to empty her mind was Silver.

"How can I JUST think about him!?" she thought. "He's cruel, heartless, self-centered... handsome... NO! I can't think that way!"

Kris continued to attempt to empty her mind of Silver, but with each thought, came something good about him. As hard as Kris tried to not think positively about him, it was almost worthless to try to. She finally gave up, finding herself defeated. She sighed, and closed her eyes. But a few minutes after she did, she felt something.

Something small and soft had fallen onto her head.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find something pink on her head. She picked it up, and looked at it. It was a beautiful cherry blossom, and it appeared to have just been picked.

Sitting up, Kris checked around her. There weren't any cherry trees nearby, or any trees for that matter. It made Kris wonder,

where had it come from?

The only place Kris hadn't checked for a source was behind her, so she turned, and gave a small gasp.

A red head was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets. When she gapped at him in shock, he just gave a small grin.

"Silver? What're you..." Kris was interrupted by Silver's finger on her lips. He bent down slowly, and uncovered her mouth.

"Sorry if I scared you," he whispered. "But I have to talk to you."

"Silver? What are you talking about?" Kris asked. "Your not acting yourself."

Silver sighed.

"I know. But, I frighten people if I act as I normally do."

"Silver, why are you here?"

"I told you. I have to tell you something. Its very important, and I can only tell you once. Especially if the cops ever catch me."

Kris gulped, unsure what else to do. Was he going to tell her he was going to kill her?

But instead, Silver did the unimaginable. He leaned towards her, towards her cheek, and lightly kissed it. Kris felt herself blush a crimson red as he said,

"I love you."

~(:*:)~

Later, that morning, Gold awoke in his sleeping bag. He yawned a really big yawn, his mouth wide open. He put his hat back on, and checked around him. His eyes grew wide when he saw what he did a few feet away.

Kris was asleep on the ground, and so was a red head a foot away.

Gold snorted.

"How come I miss all the good stuff!?" he grumbled.

* * *

Man, this is the longest one-shot I've done yet! Thanks for reading! By the way, I have nothing against Gold. I just have to give some reason for Kris not being attracted to him :) And for those of you who are reading some of my stories such as Aura Guardian and Emeralds, then I appoligize for the delays! School has kept me from writing. Anyway, thanks for reading, again! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
